


Whirrs and Beeps

by Kawaii_Loser (ShinyKitty)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Experiments, I'm not sure what I'm doing, Steampunk, cyborg children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyKitty/pseuds/Kawaii_Loser
Summary: "Come'on, Beep, you know dad doesn't like us to be late.""Just a moment Whirr! I found some scrap metal-""That can wait! We have twelve minutes!"----------A pair of children, originally destined for death, are experimented on.Life is odd. Neither 'parent' has any clue how to raise kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this probably isn't gonna be updated often- and it's more a collection of drabbles than an actually fully fleshed out story.

Andre was calmly working in his office, idly hooking together wires to make lights light up in strings near the ceiling, when a woman came in. She looked frazzled, tired.  
"I need your help."  
The scientist looked up, dropping the wires and leaving the lights to flicker. He hadn't received any jobs lately; he had to listen, at least.  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
"I have sons. Twin boys. Something's wrong with them; the doctors won't tell me anything other than they won't last a week. One has something wrong with his heart, the other a problem with his lungs and brain. You've got a degree in human anatomy, correct?"  
Andre slowly nodded, unsure where this woman was going. If the doctors couldn't do anything, he could hardly...  
"I need you to fix them."  
He thought over his words, speaking softly. She was clearly delusional.  
"I'm not going to be any better than a doctor. If there is an issue, the current doctors would be much more suited to-"  
"The current doctors won't do *shit.* You're a scientist, right? You're willing to experiment. You'll take risks if it means saving my baby boys."  
Andre takes a deep breath, rubbing his eyes. This wasn't something he was used to.  
"...I'll see what I can do. But if there's two... I'll need help. There's... a colleague of mine I can call. We'll be more likely to succeed with the two of us."  
The woman sighed in relief, smiling at Andre.  
"Thank you. If this works, I'll pay you as much as you ask."  
"...You're welcome. Give me the names of the patients and the hospital they're in. I'll stop by later today to check on their condition."

When the woman was gone, Andre stared up at the still-flickering fairy lights, not wanting to look at the piece of paper left on his desk. He had to save lives, didn't he? With an overdramatic sigh, Andre grabbed his phone and dialed a number he knew all-to-well.  
"Diego. We have a job."  
"Why would I want to work with you? I would have thought you'd know better than to-"  
"There's two kids we get to experiment on. Allowed to take any measures as long as we get them to live."  
"Huh." Diego paused. Andre knew he'd accept. He loved a challenge, especially if he was allowed to do whatever he wanted.  
"Fine. Can't let you do all the work, you'd ruin them. What're their names?"  
"...Michael and Christopher Jackson, room 142 at the general hospital."  
"Let's get to work."


End file.
